You Always Met Twice
by The Next Kevin.K
Summary: A half year after Kyles dead Stan finds no reason to overcome his depression. Until a certain girl enter his life. With DiamondDollDark as beta reader. Rated T for Language!
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys!**

 **Its me again! (Omg. The Uwe Boll of the fanfiction scene. Very funny!)**

 **Back to topic. Im back with a new story! A story that has much to do with the loss of friends, depression, love and other things. But im not alone with this project. I was so smart to get a new beta reader who had good writing skills. Also check her out too: DiamondDollDark**

 **I dont own South Park and the characters in it. Theres the great work of Trey Parker and Matt Stone. The Idea for this story belongs to me. If you want to repost this story in any other sites. Please ask (I dont bite!)! And then please metion me and DiamondDollDark. Thank you!**

 **Rates and Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

 **-Chapter ONE-**

 **-Prolouge-**

 _Stan's POV_

Its been half a year ago. Half a year ago today, my best friend, no; My super best friend Kyle died. Ripped out of the life. Like that's nothing. On that day we were playing on the playground. We played some football and the ball flew out of the playground in the garden of a house. Kyle got out of the playground to get the ball back while i got something to drink. A few moments later I heard the squeaks of a car and CRASH. It had ran him over. Haunting pictures were in my head of Kyle being hit by the car.

I run out of the playground and saw a brown car standing on the sidewalk and a men kneeling by someone who laid unconscious on the ground. When I looked closer I saw my friend Kyle. I run as fast as I can to him and then i saw him. His orange jacket and his pants are torn. On his hands and knees were some scrapes and some bruises. Then there was his head. On his forehead were a big blue bulge and the blood spread out of his nose. I grabbed my best friend by his shoulders and tried to wake him up. But he didn't wakes up. His eyes were open but he didn't show any reaction.

Not on my shaking. Not on my begging or screams. Nothing. His eyes were just open and stared to the side. Later in the hospital the doctors could only determine his brain death. While the doctor came with the bad news I was in his hospital room and sit beside him while he just looked on the ceiling. The heartbeat sensor was the only thing that showed me that my best friend is alive. The doctor standing besides me tells me that the accident did some damage to his brain but not his internal organs. He said that Kyle is some kind of dead.

Few hours later his parents came to the hospital to see their boy laying on his death bed. His mother cried while his father tried to comfort her. He was on the verge of tears and breaking down for the lost of his son overwhelmed him too. The doctor asked if they should turn off the machines to give him the peace he deserves. Or leave the machines on to keep his soulless body alive. His parents accept to turn off the machines to give Kyle his rest.

No. He can't do it. They can't do that. They can't let my friend die. Doesn't this doctor have any honor? Or a heart? The flat line and horrible long beep of the heartbeat sensor showed everyone it was too late. Kyle was dead. Some nurses tried to take me out of Kyle's room but I resisted to go with them but they were too strong for me. The last thing I saw from my best friend was when the doctor unplugged the heartbeat sensor and declared Kyle as dead.

Now a half year later a few things changed. The whole class isn't the same since Kyles gone. Almost everyone from my class were at his funeral. Even Cartman showed up and put a bunch of flowers on his grave. But there was only one person who wasn't at his funeral. Me! It was to hard for me to "Say Goodbye" to my Super best friend. The boy that been with me thick and thin even if I was stupid and sometimes a terrible friend to him. Before his family moved away from South Park (they tried to run away from the accused memory. Pathetic; really, but I couldn't blame them) they gave me a few things from Kyle as memory. A few photos, some of his favorite toys and his green ushanka. I know it was a nice gesture from them but I just take them and put them in my closet on a place where I can't see them. I just cant see his things. They're weren't even his things anymore.

He's dead.

Gone Forever and to say that he's dead is the worse pain I've ever felt.

Since Kyle's death, I don't even talk with Wendy anymore. She tried everything to take me out of my depressing thoughts. But everything she tried reminds me on him. Kyle use to try everything to cheer me up when I'm miserable but Wendy wasn't the same. I cant that she tried all and everything to rescue our relationship but two months later, we broke up. She said she can't pick me up when I'm dragging us both down. We don't even talk after the break up. She tried but Kyle was more important to me.

But today. It was a normal school day like any other day. The students were in their seats finishing homework at the last minute. Some were in their own little groups talking. Kenny, Cartman and Butters were talking about something I don't care about. See, a few weeks after Kyle's death, Cartman and Kenny invited Butters in our group to be our forth friend. Kinda how Tweek was brought into the group when Kenny was gone. Cartman says our group has become more dynamic because Kyle was always so similar to me. Plus he still has a victim to ridicule. What a lier and a b***! Cartman knows damn well he misses the way Kyle would fight back. And deep inside him, behind this mountain of fat he missed him like everyone of our group. Butters was nice but he could never fill the hole Kyle leaves. Nothing could replace him and fill the hole.

Later, Mister Garrison came in the class to start the lesson.

"Okay children, take your seats." the teacher said as he goes to his desk. Now was usually the time I doze off from Garrison's rambling about which movies should become a reboot and just think about the funny times i had here when Kyle was alive. I know I'm mentally torturing myself and should just let go. But you still don't know the half of it. The melancholy.

"Before we start our lesson. Let me introduce someone. Our new student!" said Mister Garrison. I was still playing flashbacks in my head of Kyle because why should I care about a new student? My best friend died six months ago. That is enough torture. Nothing could cheer me up. But then I thought, one glance couldn't hurt right? I should, at least, see what the new student looks like. So I raised my head and saw the unimaginable.

"That cant be..." I said, baffled. This is unbelievable!

"This is Kylie!" Mr. Garrison said.


	2. The New Girl

**Hey there. Its me again!**

 **So wow. Just wow! As first thank you all for the support. Your support gives me the power to write more and more.**

 **With this chapter ill set the rate on T (for swearing) and thats momently all i could say about my life.**

 **South and their characters belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**

* * *

 **-Chapter TWO-**

 **-The New Girl-**

 _Stan's POV_

I looked on the student in front of me.

It was a girl who looked like a dead ringer of my dead best friend himself. I mean she could pass off as Kyle's long loss twin sister. She had red curly hair and green eyes. Even the same forehead (then again every white kid looks the same. I'm not even being racist now). Then her outfit looks like the same as Kyle's normal attire.. An orange coat and green pants.

Thats not true. No. My fantasies are playing with me. I rubbed my eyes but she still was here. This girl who calls herself Kylie.

''So. I think you can introduce yourself!'' said Mister Garisson when he turns to the board and write the stuff for today.

"Also Im Kylie. I'm from Pennsylvania and I like to play video games, watch TV, especially Terrence and Philipp and i like basket ball." said the girl, a little bit shy. I couldn't blame her for that. Everybody is nervous on their first day in a new school. But as she mentioned her hobbies, a bitter pain of frustration and anger flowed through my heart. These are all things Kyle liked. He liked to play video games and he loved Terrence and Philipp. Wendy said all the time she don't like the humor in this show. Even when I worked with Bebe on the egg project, she bragged herself that Wendy liked the show. But then came the fatal thing on her that boil my blood. She liked basketball. Kyle loved basketball. He was so dedicated to the sport, I remember when he got that insane cosmetic surgery to make himself look like he could play basketball. But the new girl wasn't done yet.

"Oh and i like to play on my guitar." she added to her introdutcion.

Okay. Is this real or is this just a bad joke on my costs. Everything that this girl said are the same hobbies Kyle had. It's creepy.

Yeah. Kyle loved to play guitar. When he met Rebecca Cotswolds for the first time he immediately went to Wendy to ask her to teach him how to play a guitar. And now, long after the event with Kyle's not really-girlfriend Rebecca, he still plays it. And he wasn't so bad. To be honest. He was really good. Shit. This girl brought me so wide, that I wanted nothing more than to hear when Kyle play on his guitar. But I know that will never happen again. The last thing he did with his guitar was that he composed something for his 'beloved' Leslie (two timing ad bitch).

"Is this seat here free?'' asked Kylie when she brought me out of my thoughts. She stand besides Kyle's old desk. Does she really mean that she could take Kyle's place? Not with me. So I raised my hand.

"Mister Garrison. This is Kyle's place. Can't she sit anywhere else?'' i ask grimly.

"Stanley, how often should I say that to you. Kyle is dead. I know he was your best friend but you have to accept that he is never coming back. And now is this Kylie's place.'' said Mister Garrison with crossed arms. Stan and his teacher had a lot of times this conversation about Kyle's dead. As she sit on Kyle's seat, my whole world comes crashing. For a half year long, Kyle's desk has been empty, no kid dared to sit in it. And now it was unbearable that someone other than Kyle is sitting there. Obsessive much? You could say that.

I couldn't stay any longer, it was really awkward. I stormed out of the room without asking for an excuse and run to the toilets.

Thats not true. Why? Why does God and the world hates me so much? At first they take Kyle and now comes a girl who looks like him and takes his place. I looked for a few minutes in my reflection in the mirror and wondered me why this happening now.

This girl who looked like my dead best friend. She has the same hobbies and favors like Kyle. And then her name. Kylie. Its just like the feminine name for Kyle. And her face. Its the same as his face. I can't explain why but for some reason I had to smile for the first time since a half year. I don't know if it was all the coincidences or something other but it when it brings me to smile, then its good. First it was awkward with her around now but now I think I can deal with this.

After a while i decided to go back to my class but before i noticed it the bell rang for lunchtime. And then there she was. Kylie; with some other girls. Wendy, Bebe, Red, Heidi and their group. They were on the way to the cafeteria when they passed me.

Maybe I was too rude with her and maybe we can be at least friends. I walked over to them and tapped Kylie on the shoulder. She turned around to me and saw me. The boy who nearly lost his nerves when he saw her a few hours before. A very good way to start a acquaintanceship. But I'm here to start over.

''What?'' she asked flatly.

''Ahmm Kylie. Can i talk you private?'' I asked her a little bit shy.

Since I've broken up with Wendy I have not even been interested in finding a new girlfriend, not even just talking with other girls in private. She looked a little bit worried. Why out all the people here, I'm asking to speak with her. If a kid was rude to me one minute then the next minute is chatting me up, I would be skeptical too. However she agreed and follow me, out of the sights of the other students.

As we were far away enough from the others I turned to her.

"Kylie. I want to apologize about the way I acted to you. It was wrong to treat you like that. Especially on your first day here.'' i said with my head down.

"Stan. Its okay. Losing a good friend isn't so easy to process.'' she tried to comfort me of and give me light hug. When she hug me i smell some perfume. At least one thing about this girl doesn't remind me of my dead best friend. But there was another thing that was, how should I say, special. While she hugged me i felt her breasts and i don't want to sound like Kenny but it was some kind of a good feeling. She became the same size as Bebe i think but I'm not the best in deciding these things. Heh, so that's two things about Kylie that doesn't remind my dead best friend.

''But how did you know about the accident with my friend?'' I ask her when she realeased. ''Mister Garrison tells me about this. The thing that your best friend is you know, and since then you suffered with depression and all that stuff." explained Kylie.

Ouch. In that second when she said Kyle's name a deep pain filled my heart and i go to a locker and lean me against on it.

''Stan. I know Kyle's old desk means a lot you. Tomorrow ill ask Mister Garrison for another desk.'' Kylie tried to comfort me again. Wow. I tried to hide my depressed emotions but this girl seen through it like Kyle did when he was alive. It was like his sixth sense. Every time when I was in a bad mood, he would find out. And now it seems that Kylie takes that part.

Maybe its good when someone new came in my life. Even if the girl in that case reminds me of a tragic event in my past. This girl seems to care and that's okay for me. But to test that theory out, I have to make the first step. While I was lost in my thoughts again, Kylie walked away from me and on the way to the cafeteria.

I run after her.

''Hey Kylie!'' i shout after her. She stops immediately and turns back to me.

''What?'' she asked but this time with a little smile.

''How about you and your family come to my house for dinner tonight.'' I asked a bit shy because i don't want to creep her off. A family dinner. It's worth a shot

''Really?'' she asks like she doesn't trust me at all.

''Yeah. I want to make amends.'' i smiled.

She accepted and smiled back. She rejoined the other girls at the girls' lunch table. I then rejoined Kenny, Cartman and Butters lunch at our boys' lunch table. It took a long time for me to accept that Kyle sitting no longer on our table but I got over it soon enough. I used to be so depressed that i didn't eat anything more than at least a few bites. But today was something different. Since I got Kylie to come over tonight I feel a lot better. Also I'm actually really hungry this time.

Kenny was the first who noticed my change in attitude and my eating. Because he looked really glad. "Its nice to see you smile, buddy!'' he said patting my back. I smiled wider and took a bite of my burger.

''So what are you talking about?'' I asked for the first time with interest.

''Which boy Kylie will go better with?'' said Cartman while he stuffed the food inside him. He then saw me with my huge plate of food. ''Stan. Are you sure you can eat that all.'' he asked with an not-so innocent voice.

'' Aren't you enough of a fatass!"

Oh my god. Is this really some pride in me when I told Cartman off. I totally forgot how good it feels to be proud of what you say. However Cartman just scoffed, acting like he's not giving a fuck and continued discussing with the others who's the right for Kylie. Oh god, who knew my friends are shippers?

''I think Clyde will definitely make a move. I caught him staring at her a few times.'' Butters commented.

''No. That cant be. Isnt he still with Bebe?'' Bradley answered with another question.

''What about me?" asked Kenny "She's eligible to be my girlfriend. She's got nice tits'' .

''No. You're to poor.'' said Eric.

''Fuck you asshole!'' Kenny retorted.

''How about with Douglas? I think he and Kylie would be a great pair.'' said Butters.

''Douglas … and Kylie. That would be the same as comparing an X-Wing with the Death Star.'' Kevin Stoley retorted.

''Kevin God Damnit. Can you at least not act like a total nerd in school?'' Cartman said.

All this 'Kylie will go better with me or this guy' talk last until the bell rings signaling us to get back to our classes. Back in class, for the first time in a long time, I listened to Mister Garrison's lesson. I don't know why I just listen.

Kylie isn't so bad now. Still I don't know if she's just a girl who looks like Kyle by coincidence or if she's Kyle's soul in a girl's body. But the second would be to dubious.

When Kylie, Wendy and her friends entered the room I became mad and sad when the new girls sits on Kyle's old place. She then looks over to me and give me a hopeful stare and I don't know why but it works. I definitely felt better.

''So. Have you thought about going out with someone?'' Cartman asked Kylie with his innocent voice that means nothing good.

''No. Cause A. I don't have the time and B. It's none of your concern to talk about my lovelife.'' answered Kylie a little bit pissed off.

''So i heard Kenny would like a threesome between you, him and Red.'' The fat ass added..

I looked over to Kylie. She gritted her teeth and her fingers tipped aggressively on the desk. Cartman pokes fun at everyone and everything. It's really really annoying. Kylie's new and not used to the students social structure yet. So she took deep breaths to resist the urge to kick his ass right then and now . At the same time, Cartman is enjoying his negative influence on her and continue being a pest.

''So its true. Kylie like girls!'' Cartman said with a laugh.

''Cartman. Leave her alone. Its her first day here.''I retorted, playing the referee. Just like when Kyle and Cartman fought. Someone has to defend her.

The fat ass enjoyed the attention more and more so he makes it worse.

''So i think you Wendy would be a great couple.'' Cartman said.

''SHUT UP FAT ASS!" Kylie screamed at him.

My eyes widened. Oh my god. Just like old times with Kyle. She even screams the same. This cant be just some coincidences. But the screaming from her at Cartman brought a smile on my face. "Damn dude." I said. I was for the first time since a long time happy to hear anyone's voice. But Cartman wasn't done yet.

''Ey. Kylie! Calm down. You should get the sand out of your vagina.'' said Cartman with a grin.

''I DONT HAVE SAND IN MY VAGINA!'' screams Kylie, as it echoes throughout the room.

Okay, she gets weirder and weirder. But in a way i liked it. With her presence and actions, I feel more comfortable. Is it because she's a girl and I like her or that she reminds me of Kyle? I really don't know.


	3. She's Like Him

**So. Im back.**

 **After my writers block i have finally finished this chapter. So in the last time many things happened. I was with a few friend on the ESL One Colonge and had a lot of fun. The best thing was ive made some photos with my favorite team Virtus Pro. But they loss in the semi finals against SK-Gaming (it was a surprise for me that theyre so hard). But atleast theyve won against astralis and made the shame of the disgrace in the February fade. Team Liquid was really good and it was a big surprise when they won against fnatic. But enough from the events at the ESL One.**

 **Back to the story. The next chapter is in work. I have a few ideas for the next chapter. And maybe it will have spoilers onto the latest season in Game of Thrones (because im a big fan of the show). So be prepared!**

 **South Park and their characters belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone. The idea to the story is mine.**

 **Rate and Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

 **-Chapter THREE-**

 **-She's Like Him-**

 _Stan's POV_

When I arrive at home my mom was the first who noticed my sudden change of emotion. She was kinda happy to see her boy is finally happy some what. Her son's happiness was worth more than the biggest birthday present.

But her smile disappeared when I told her that I invited Kylie and her family for dinner without asking her first hand. She accepted anyway because she maybe thought that her son possibly made a move in the right direction. Out of the sea of depression.

Her parents seemed okay and had no problem making new friends with my own. While they chat about their lives and whatever the hell adults talk about, Kylie and I went to my room to kill some time. Besides Kenny and Cartman I don't invite anyone else to play. You can tell she's special. We look for a couple of minutes in my closet for the right game until I suggested Monopoly.

''Monopoly? Seriously Stan?'' Kylie said with an unimpressed look on her face.

''Wait. Not just any Monopoly. It's a special version.'' I said excited. I take it out from the closet and showed her with a lot of emphasis which special version it is and her emerald green eyes becomes big.

''Game of Thrones?! You really have a Game of Thrones Version of Monopoly?" Kylie said with excitement. I think that's the first thing we have in common. Now that's a good way to start a acquaintanceship.

''You're Game of Thrones-Fan?'' I asked in debelif.

''Of course. I can't get enough from that show.'' Kylie said happily as we set up the game.

We packed the game on my desk and I took out the game money, the cards and the figures. While we played we talked about our favorite actors in the show. Which characters we hate and the characters we love. When she told me her favorites and the characters she detested it hits me like a punch in the stomach. Same opinions as his. And even the details she likes about them makes the growl in my stomach harder. A bitter feeling of sadness overcomes me when Kylie ended her little list of characters but it didn't take long until she noticed my sadness.

''Something wrong?'' she asked and take her hand on my arm. What does she have. ESPN or a sixth sense when it comes to me?

''Its nothing. Its … just!'' I said with already wet eyes. ''These were Kyles favorites too.'' When I said his name my heart totally broke in thousands of pieces. In this moment i felt so alone that I ignored everything around me. I just cried!

After a few moments of crying out my sadness i felt Kylie's hand stroking my back. I can not describe how warm her hand is. What good feeling it gives me when she strokes my back. I looked with my whinerly eyes in hers and she comes nearer and slung her arms around me.

''It's okay. Stan! Let it out!'' she said in a soft tone to calm me down.

In some way I have no longer the feeling to cry. But another feeling pass through my body. A warm feeling of safeness, security, joy and thousands of other good things. I laid my head on her shoulder and wrap my arm around her waist. This girl makes me change from depressed Stan to the Stan, who had finally found the power to overcome his depression. And this feeling was unbelievable. So good. So beautiful. I dont have the lust to continue our game of Monopoly, because all what I momently wanted is now in her arms.

''Stan. Come down for dinner!'' said a voice from downstairs. I was so in depth in my thoughts that i slightly jump at the command of my mom.

At the dinner we tried to eat as fast as we can while our parents chatted. They dont even noticed that because they were so recessed in their talk about the local historic Ct Pta Town, the foods they serve in the Lofts, and forgotten SoDoSoPa.

''I hope it's okay when I take cow flesh for the fry.'' my mother said.

''No Problem. Were just orthodoxs.'' Kylie's mom said with a laugh.

We all eat the rest of our salads Kylie's mom brought and finished the dinner. While my mom and Kylie's mom cleared the table, we run back in my room to continue our game Monopoly. Kylie was staring at a picture on my nightstand in curiosity.

''Who's this?" she asked worried and pointed at the picture.

''That's Kyle.'' I answered and take the picture of him and sat on my bed.

"He was my best friend before… You get it.'' I said with melancholy that drilled through my heart as I looked at the picture. A single tear fell down my cheek then it fell on the picture. The picture was Kyle and I on the last day of summer before we started the fourth grade. Me and him had separate games. I played football and he played basketball. After our games we've won, we took this picture in our team's uniform. When I think back on this day I could say that it was one of the best days of my life. I'd always thought Kyle would see more great days like this.

''Oh i'm so sorry, Stan! I understand this is hard for you and I shouldn't have asked.'' Kylie said as she sat beside me and rubbed my back to comfort me. "It's alright" I gave a half smile. I felt the pain disappears. Slowly but effectively. I look with my whiny eyes to her and she give me a warm smile. And I definitely felt better. Why does this girl have so much influence on me? How can she? The look she gives me was the same as Kyle's when he comforts me. Her look reminded me so hard on him. Like the old times.

''Thank you for being here.'' Did i really say that to her? I don't know why but it had to be said. I felt definitely felt better as I said that and of course, she blushes.

''It's okay, Stan! When you need someone. You can talk to me anytime.'' said Kylie but she doesn't know that her words and her presence already gives me the power to overcome my little blackout. The pain in my heart still was there but she smoothes it.

''Come on. Let's play our game before my parents decides to leave.'' As we both got up, I take my glass of apple juice until I stumbled over her and spill my drink on her shirt.

''Eww. Shit!'' she shouted.

''I'm sorry.'' I said in shock. She looked at her wet dress and give me a stern look.

"Go to the bathroom. Try to wash it." i said as I lead her to the bathroom.

I stand behind the door and waited. After ten minutes (or longer I don't know. Girls always take too damn long), she's finally done. Her shirt was still wet and a faint scent of apple juice decorated her. But then I noticed the apple juice stained the upper part of her shirt too. If Kenny was here, he would probably say her breasts still looking good through her wet dress. And I would agree. But why am i thinking about that?

I should be more gentleman-like and should give her some clothes to change instead of standing around, thinking like a pervert. So we get back to my room to my closet. I showed her some clothes. But she gives me instead a lesson about "How a girl has to look". Taking matters into her own hands, she looked through my things while I sit on my chair and play with my monopoly figure.

She takes out a box with some old clothes. She then took the first thing of the box and held it on her body to see if it fits her. I realize what she held in her hands. Kyle's old coat. His favorite and only orange coat he ever wore. When Kyle was alive, there are times he would leave his things behind And I would forget to give them back. Maybe a after effect of my hoarding disorder.

''Stan. I don't want to be intrusive but it seems that this is the only thing that fits me.'' Kylie said. She then look to me and saw my worried look.

''Are you okay?''

''Its just … These are Kyle's old clothes.'' I said to her and her smile fades away. She then comes over to me and said something that worries me.

"Do you have anything against it when i try it on?"

At first i don't know what to say because it's some kind of weird that a girl who you just met a few hours ago wants to wear the clothes from your dead best friend. She looked at me and waited for an answer. I wanted to refuse because these aren't her clothes and they're not even for girls and the biggest reason is that I want them safe from everything. Call me insane but, these are the only things that were left of Kyle's things. These are a few things that reminded me of the times I've had with Kyle.

But then comes the thought I don't any other choice. All my clothes were too big for her and of course Kyle's clothes would fit her, she's just like him, personality wise. So I had to accept. She sends me out of my room to get herself changed. When she was done she opened the door and gives me a warm smile.

The orange coat looks perfect on her. Like she had never wore anything other before. And now it falls on me. She looked now like a perfect copy of my best friend. But there was only one thing that was missing. Kyle's old ushanka. With a light blush I pass by her and go to the box and take out Kyle's green hat. Then I head back to Kylie who look at me with a questioning look. I place the hat on her head gently, as if putting a crown on a princess. It fits perfectly. Now she looks one hundred percent like Kyle - just with... you know. I give her a warm smile because for one second it seems me that Kylie was Kyle.

"Kylie. You look fantastic." I said with an slightly blush and looks at her face who hides an blush. The way she tried to hide her blush made me happier than I should be. Before I knew it, my arms were around her for an big hug. For one second I had the thought, that my super best friend Kyle is back. That he's alive. Like nothing ever happened. On one hand I know that this person wasn't Kyle but on the other hand the feeling of seeing your dead best one last time was maybe the thing I've wanted so much. To spent some time with him. One last time.

''I missed you, Kyle!'' i said overwhelmed from my feelings but Kylie pushed me away from her.

''Stan. Its me. Kylie. Not Kyle. Ky-lie!'' she said grumpy.

Oh my god. How could I be that stupid. Am I really so far from reality. That I've become crazy. Am I imagining things? And I don't even want to imagine how embarrassing this is for Kylie. She stand with a worried look in front of me and waited for an explanation.

''I'm sorry Kylie. It's just … I'm being stupid.'' She just shook her head and take Kyle's old ushanka off her head. As she take the hat off her long curly hairs fall on her shoulders.

''No Stan. You don't have to explain anything. I know it's hard but I Promise you. I'm here for you. And when you need help. You can go to me. I may never be the Kyle you want to play with again but at least I'm here and good and alive today.''

She puts her hand on my shoulder to comfort me. My god. This girl is so amazing. She gives me the strength to overcome my sadness even though she's looks and acts like my dead best friend, who's the reason why I dont want to do anything in my life. And in some kind of way I like her. I can't tell if she's my soulmate or just a good friend. No one of besides Kenny has so much care for me like she does. And she's been here for one day.

''Thank you Kylie. For everything.'' I said with a light blush. But my eyes wandered on the clothes she wears now. Kyle's old things. They really fits her. Like she never wore anything other than that.

She than take my hand.

''And when you have your little blackout next time, just think on that.'' she sweetly place her lips on mine. Did Kylie really kissed me? Yeah... Yeah she did. With a light shock, I reach for her other hand before she giggled into the kiss. And I kinda liked that giggle.

''Hey. Do you want to continue our game of Monopoly?'' Kylie asked me as she guided me to the table. Hands still entwined until we reach the table. I still was speechless. Did this girl really kissed me? I don't want to say that it was passionate or something but it was still a kiss. A kiss is a huge thing. I don't want to say something because I don't want to creep her out. Wendy has never kiss me like Kylie did. Kylie and I aren't even together.

In the moment we continued our game of monopoly a call from my mom said that it was time for her to go home. We looked at the clock and it said that it was already 9:00PM. We got out of our chairs and I give her the wet clothes in a bag. We walk downstairs where her parents are already waiting for her.

''Ehm, Kylie. Where are your clothes from before?'' her father asked with a raised eyebrow.

''Right here dad.'' she said as she showed the bag. ''A little accident with my apple juice.'' she said and blinked in my direction.

We all said goodbye to our guests and before I closed the door I put my hand on Kylies shoulder. She turned and look at my sun beaming face.

''Thank you.'' I said before another thought crossed my mind. ''Hey. We still haven't finished our game. So what do you say? Do you want to came over tomorrow after school?'' I've asked a little bit nervous.

''Of course'' were her words before she entered the car of her parents and they drove away.

I could definitely say that this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

* * *

 **And dont forget to check out my beta reader. DiamonDollDark!**


	4. Starting A New Chapter

**Hey there. Guys!**

 **So. Im very glad to present you this new chapter because this chapter is full of emotions and feelings. The big inspiration when ive written this chapter was when in the backgorund was ''Dirty South feat. Rudy - Find A Way (Original Mix)''.**

 **But now the next thing. The next chapter will be the last chapter. At first ive planned something like six chapters but then ive decided to let out this thing and that thing. I dont want to put any filler chapters in this story.**

 **And yeah! Ive promised that i'll take some Game of Thrones characters in Kylies & Stans match, but the chapter shouldnt take place in their monopoly match ****but on the clubhouse Kyle and Stan builded back in season 2.**

 **South Parkk and their characters belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone. The idea to the story is mine.**

 **Rate and reviews are welcome!**

* * *

 **-Chapter FOUR-**

 **-Open A New Chapter-**

 _Stan's POV:_

The day was on after school me and Kylie were in my garden and played on the terrace our match of Monopoly. It was a warm autumn day and even a little breeze flewed throught the air.

I excused myself to go to the toilet. Upon arriving back, Kylie was looking at the clubhouse Kyle and I built back in the third grade.

In retrospect, it was a little bit dumb that i have done all to kiss Wendy in this time but the only kissing that was done there was Bebe kissing Kyle. I still remember him running out of the clubhouse in disgust. Bebe enjoyed their first kiss but in my mind I think that my best friend and my ex-girlfriend's best friend would not make a great couple.

In this time i had all. My super best friend and a girlfriend. But after Kyles death everything fucks up. I cancelled the contact to the most of my friends. Kenny, Wendy and my family were the only people i still had contact with. But Wendy broke up with me under tears and in the end was Kenny the only one who had the power to speak with me.

But since Kylie is here my whole world became a color again. Since the doctor declared Kyle as dead i saw the world only with a grey veil i've laid on my depressed mind. Kylie was the only who take this veil and gives my eyes the colors of live. The self-confidence.

I speak again with my friends and i even speak a few words with Wendy today in school. And it felt strange. In the past i had sometimes troubles to say the right thing, then i ususally end up blowing chunks. But this time it was totally different. I didn't felt the same thing for her as a few months ago.

In some way, it's disappointing to know I don't have those feelings anymore. Because I know I can't go back to Wendy again. And it's not like I'm just saying that then in a few months I'll go back to her like 'the list' thing. I mean this is the complete end for us. I know I'll be fine because Kylie gives me a feeling I enjoy tremendously: safety.

With this feeling of safeness i go to the redhead and we talked in the break for over an hour. Talking with her about anything and everything. With her next to me in Kyles or should i say her seat.

She still had the things I gave her when she was at my home yesterday. Kenny, Cartman and Butters eyes widened with shock as they saw Kylie with my friends old clothes. Cartman was on the border to make some jokes about Kylie but Kenny told him off.

She declared that she and her parents were busy yesterday and so they didn't had the time to take their things out of the packing boxes so she take these.

But I'm getting off track here.

''Hey Stan. How long do you have this clubhouse?'' she asked me when she looked at the clubhouse.

''Maybe a year before Kyle's ... gone.'' i said with a light poke in my heart.

Kylie stands up and go to the tree and waited me to join her.

''It looks like as if nobody were in this clubhouse for a few years.'' she said with an glance of disgust.

''Yeah. Sorry!'' i said as i rub my hand behind my neck because it was in some kind embarassing for me that Kylie say this.

My mother said a few times i should atleast clean my clubhouse but i can't. This clubhouse was me and Kyles ''secret'' place. We played here so many hours and the memories were unforgetable. Since Kyle died i dont take a foot in this clubhouse.

''We should clean it up'' said Kylie as she began to climb up the ladder to the house.

When she was on the top she looked down on me and waited for me to come. But i still stood there. With a shake in my hand i take the side of the ladder but then the pain in my chest grows more and more.

My eyes becomes wet and before i realized it I cried.

It was to hard for me to open a new chapter of my life ... without Kyle. Sure i know Kylie was here and in some kind i liked the feeling she gives me but this house was build by me and my best friend. Not her.

And now a girl who ''randomly'' look like my dead best friend comes here and means she has to make our clubhouse; me and Kyles fortress of solitude to hers.

But my bitter thoughts were interrupted when Kylie is coming down. Before I could say anything, she wraps her arms around me. She calms me down and stroked my hair and that feeling of safety comes rushing back.

After two minutes i released myself from the hug and looked on Kylie.

''Im sorry. Its just. I dont want to take this step so fast. There are still memories in this clubhouse and even this clubhouse is a chapter of my life.'' i said with whinerly eyes.

Kylie then take my hand and leaned closer to me. A was afraid that she was kissing me again but she then looked on my hand her hand in mine and said: ''Well, then let me help you!''

With an little shock about the things she've said before i simply nodded. She take my hand on the sprung of the ladder and with the feeling that Kylie is here for me i began to climb up the ladder.

When i was on top of the house i saw the walls of dirty wood and the bedsheet me and Kyle used as door. The wood was old and gross to look at because of the melting snow. It was covered with dust. When I take a foot in here, a piece of wood fell on the ground.

When Kylie was on top she take my hand and since the first time i dont feel the feeling of pain when i think on Kyle. It was for the first time a feeling i dont felt since i began to dating Wendy. It was the feeling then your heart to hurt of joy and ... it was love.

Do i have a crush on Kylie?!

In this time was this question for me irrelevant. So many other thoughts overwhelmed my mind.

We entered with a smile the clubhouse and there it is. Me and Kyles secret place and our second home. Formerly it was our fortress of solitude and today it's a dusty shack. On the walls where posters of some Terrance & Philipp seasons and the Terrance & Philipp movie. And some photos were me and Kyle had fun.

I looked onto the wall with the photos of me and Kyle and for the first time since his death i don't have the feeling of sadness in me. More the feeling when you realize that youve overcome the death of your dead best friend. The feeling that your heart is open and wants to be filled.

''What is that?'' Kylie asked when she opened a box. She take out some things like broken lighters and bottle craps. Then she takes out a white dress and hold it in the air and looked what it is.

I looked over to her and saw something i've totally forgotten. She cames over with an smile and looked on me with an courious look.

''So.'' i said as i take my hand behind my neck to seem innocent. ''When I was with Wendy, we sometimes played husband and wife.''

I blushed and looked at Kylies reaction and she was on the borderline of tumbling over in laughter. But the picture of Wendy and me playing husband and wife overwhelmed her so she began to laugh.

In some kind it was sad that she laugh about a thing that was for the formerly Wendy so romantic and in some kind it was really funny because i thought more on the thing how Kylie would react when i would ask her to play that. So i laugh too.

''Oh my god! Stan-'' Kylie said between her laughs. ''You laugh.'' she said as she take her hand on my shoulder.

And now i realize how much ive missed this feeling to laugh. And the fact that i maybe have a crush on Kylie made this feeling stronger.

When we calm down we looked at each other i became a little blush because i really want to play with Kylie the same things ive played with Wendy a half year ago.

''Because of you!'' i said and turned myself away from her because i think i've sayed something wrong. But her hand was still on my shoulder and she turned me around.

''Its okay Stan.'' Kylie blushed.

Did she blushed? Because of me!

I don't know what i should think besides thinking im really in love with her. And it was a great feeling. And maybe she has the same.

So i do that what i thought it was right. My brain still says it's maybe a bad idea but the feelings and my heart say i should do it. So i take her hand from my shoulder and close the space between us. Then I connected our lips together.

It wasn't anything hot or passionate; sort of soft and loving. I take my other hand on her waist and she take my hand away from hers and i thought for a moment i had fucked up but she then kissed back. I let her take over our kiss as she let the white dress fall on the floor and takes both her arms around my neck.

When we released ourselves we looked with a smile and a even bigger blush in each others face. I can imagine what she maybe want to hear. Besides an apology that i kissed her or the question if she want to go on a date with me, I decided me for the third option. The three magic words.

''I love you!''

She then pressed her lips on mine again. I realized I have been made all right. I am finally happy now. But the words she said next made the moment more wonderful.

''I love you too.''

We climb out on the outside of the clubhouse and looked at the atmosphere the autonm gives us. I finally realized that i maybe overcome my depression of Kyles death. Now i see the world with much more colors than before. Before Kylie entered my life, I laid a grey veil over my eyes. Then she tore off the veil and showed there's more to life than wallowing in pain. There's more to experience, including Love. I never want to be that Stan again. I don't want to fuck this up. I now see the world with so many more colors than before.

We sit side by side and her head leaning on my shoulder. Her hand squeezes mine. We're sitting here for a few hours now watching the sun beginning to go down. For the first time in a long time, I'm finally at peace because I had someone who wanted be my friend and help me and someone who loves me.


End file.
